When Paths Cross
by Starzgirl
Summary: Alanna/Beka Crossover. What happens when George and Alanna get thrown back to the time of Beka and Rosto the Piper? Rated T for safety. A/G and B/R!
1. Destination Unknown

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did.**

**A/N: Okay, all. This fic stands alone from my other fics and was pretty much a spur of the moment idea. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Destination Unknown**

* * *

Alanna was restless; she needed to get out of the Palace.

Reaching the stables, Stefan helped saddle her horse. After telling him where she was going if anyone had the mind to look for her, she urged her horse toward the forest line.

It wasn't long before she came upon a lake- the same lake the pages and squires skated on in winter and swam in during the warmer months. The same lake she had never once stepped foot in with fear her true identity would be discovered if she did. Now the glassy surface looked peaceful and inviting. The day was warm.

Dismounting, Alanna tied her horse to the nearest tree, the tree she usually sat against as the others played in the cool water. With no one else around, she gave the water a contemplative look. It was bound to be cold, and the Goddess knew how she hated anything cold. Then again, she was already warm from her short ride through the forest and a quick dip in the lake was sure to be refreshing…

Her horse butted her from behind, as if urging her on. Alanna turned and removed her riding gloves and then her sword belt, placing it carefully across the saddle so it was still in easy reach if needed. Then she turned back to the lake.

Perhaps a quick swim would clear her mind. Tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday and Jon had informed her that they would be having yet another party. Alanna was sick and tired of the parties where she had to dance with all the court ladies as Jon insisted while he gave all his attention to Lady Delia. Jon had kissed her twice- once during the Tusaine War and then again last fall- yet he still doted on the court ladies, specifically Delia. It confused her as to where she stood with him.

George, on the other hand, let her know exactly where she stood. Merciful Mother he had already spoken of marriage and love!

As if I was capable or willing for either, Alanna thought to herself with doubt.

Stepping closer to the lake, Alanna bent down and felt the water. She jumped back and glared at the water. It was freezing!

She heard someone chuckle from behind her. Whirling around, she found George leaning against the tree, running his hand along her horse's mane.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, angry for being caught by surprise.

"I went to see Stefan and he informed me you were down here. I decided to join you."

"I came here to be alone," she told him, still upset at being snuck up on.

"It's alright. I don't make much noise." He grinned.

Alanna glared. "You don't have to tell me that."

George chuckled then nodded toward the lake. "Water to cold for you, lass?"

"Yes. Not that I'm considering going swimming any more now that you're here."

"And why is that?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "You may already know I'm a girl, George, but that doesn't mean that I wish to strip down to reassure you of the fact."

Why must he find it so amusing every time she was in a temper?

"Shirt and breeches are just as acceptable to go swimmin' in," he told her between chuckles. "I'd even consider joinin' you."

The thought of swimming alone with George for some reason flustered her. She stepped back. "Yes, well, I'm not going t-" Stepping back too far, she lost her balance as her foot slid. Alanna struggled to right herself but it was George's strong hands grabbing her that prevented her from falling into the cold lake.

"Careful, now," he told her, his grip like iron around her upper arms, "otherwise you'll be gettin' that dip whether or not you want it."

"Thanks, George," she mumbled softly.

Seeing the pretty spots of pink that touched her cheeks, George asked thoughtfully, "When was the last time I kissed you, lass?"

Startled purple eyes jerked up to meet his soft hazel ones. Her blush deepened. As her mind scrambled for what to say- for she was certain that he knew as well as she that their last kiss had been shared in the library before she went off to the Tusaine War- she quickly pulled back. Momentarily distracted, she had forgotten where she stood. George grabbed for her again but it was no use. Alanna went tumbling into the lake, pulling George in with her.

She twisted around under water, disoriented by her fall. It seemed like ages before she finally broke through the surface, greedily gulping air into her lungs. Then she looked around for George and found him a few feet away in the water, doing the same.

"This lake must be deeper than it looks," he joked as he made his way toward her. "I thought I'd never break the surface."

Coming up next to her, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied curtly, embarrassed and none too pleased. The water was _freezing_.

"I guess you got the swim you wanted," he laughed.

Alanna's initial response was a glare. Then she made her way to the lake's edge. She heard the amusement in George's voice as he asked if she needed help as she struggled to get out of the water. The walls of the lake were muddy and she was too short to touch the bottom. Irritated by his amusement, she used all the strength she had to extricate herself from the water. She didn't need _his_ help.

George quickly followed her lead, getting out of the lake with almost laughable ease. When he straightened, he looked at her with twinkling eyes. "Don't pout, lass. Your face might end up stickin' that way." He pushed aside the hair that was plastered to his forehead, his eyes glittering underneath. Alanna suddenly became aware that his hair wasn't the only thing sticking to his body as George absentmindedly pulled at his soaked shirt. All that did was cause it to mold once again to his hard chest, drawing her attention.

When she became aware of where she was looking and the silence that had spread between them, Alanna quickly jerked her gaze up, meeting George's knowing gaze. She cursed herself. You could get nothing passed the man!

George's gaze slowly lowered and Alanna's face flushed with heat. She was just as soaked as he! Quickly she crossed her arms over her chest, though after a quick glance, to her relief she found her binding had stayed tight, revealing nothing. Alanna was instantly thankful that her tan breeches weren't made transparent like her white shirt as she turned her back to George. Her face burned however as she felt the way the material clung to her body.

Anxious, Alanna looked around for her horse and frowned. He was nowhere in sight. She voiced her concern to George.

He didn't sound as concerned as he suggested they return to the palace and call on Stefan's horse magic to call the horse back.

Alanna reeled at the suggestion. "I can't go back to the palace looking like this!" she exclaimed, whirling around. Though she didn't consider herself having much in the way of feminine curves, the wet material clung to all she had. A person would have to be blind or a complete fool to think her a boy!

George seemed to agree. "Then I'll take you back to the Dove to dry off," he suggested. As she opened her mouth to protest he added, "I'll take you through the back entrance."

Without a word, Alanna suddenly turned and trudged off in the direction of Corus, arms still crossed over her chest in annoyance.

George followed, trying not to laugh.

* * *

It took a good while- and a lot of redirection from George to further Alanna's bad mood- before they reached Corus's gates. By that time they were nearly dry from the warm afternoon air, much to Alanna's relief and George's slight disappointment.

As Alanna complained about her lack of weapons as they approached Corus, George's eyebrows drew together as he looked around. The gate, the guards, the wall surrounding the city…it all looked…_different_.

Seemingly oblivious, Alanna continued to rant as they walked through the gate into the city. The guards didn't see a need to question foot travelers carrying no goods or visible weapons. Of course, George's various daggers weren't meant to be noticed.

Once inside the city, Alanna turned back to wait for George who had fallen behind. He was looking around like the country folk usually did on their first visit to the big city. Hands on hips, she asked him what he was gawking at.

With a strange look on his face, he told her slowly, "I don't think you need to worry about being recognized, Alanna."

She was about to scold him for calling her by her name, but stopped as she looked around. Was it just her or did the buildings look _different_? Were the streets _narrower_? As people swarmed passed them, she noticed the way they were dressed. Even their clothes looked different!

Alanna was about to ask George what was going on when they heard the sound of horses' hooves on the cobbled street. Looking up to find the horse-drawn cart rattling toward them on the too-narrow street, they quickly moved out of its way. The driver cursed them from his seat atop the cart, but Alanna was too confused to curse him back. The way he talked sounded slightly different than what she was used to hearing in the city.

She turned to George who had one strong arm fitted protectively around her waist. For once she didn't seem to mind as she asked him, "George, where _are_ we?"

* * *

**A/N: They're not in Kansas anymore! ;) **


	2. Cooper

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, all! Holidays kept me too busy. But here's the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cooper**

* * *

Keeping his hold tight around Alanna's waist, George looked around. In some ways, it looked like the Corus he knew, but in other ways it looked as foreign to him as the Copper Isles. His grip tightened around Alanna at this realization. "I don't know where we are, lass," he told her truthfully.

Alanna clutched at the front of George's shirt unconsciously. She had hoped George would laugh and reassure her that they were in a part of Corus Alanna had never visited before. But now, with him looking as confused as she felt, Alanna began to worry.

George placed a knuckle under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "Don't worry," he told her, as if reading her thoughts. "We'll figure out where we are and be on our way home soon enough. I have connections all across the Realm." He grinned, but it lacked his usual humor and confidence. The realization almost made Alanna worry more.

Letting go of her waist, George looked around once more. She faintly wished he had not let go. His nearness was reassuring.

Suddenly he reached for her hand. He expected her to pull away, but instead she tightened her grip. Perhaps she needed his touch as much as he needed hers in this strange place. George glanced at her, but her head was turned the other way. He thought he saw her look at him out of the corner of her eye and was reassured of it when he saw her head jerk slightly away. Despite everything, George smiled.

"Come on," he told her, tugging her hand gently. He led her across the busy street.

Reaching the other side, they found themselves standing in front of a shop situated next to a small alley. The building looked like it was once a prosperous bakery, but now it was battered and dimly-lit. George was about to lead them inside when suddenly Alanna yanked his arm back. "George, _look_!"

Looking where Alanna pointed, George stopped and stared. There, sitting at the mouth of the alley was a small black cat, flicking its tail leisurely. The cat stared at them both with unmistakable purple eyes.

"Faithful!" Alanna cried, hurrying toward the cat, relieved to finally find something familiar.

Before Alanna reached him, however, he got up and trotted down the alley in the opposite direction. Hands on hips, Alanna called his name again. When the cat didn't stop, Alanna followed. She muttered threats as he led them through another alley and down another crowded street.

Alanna forged through the busy street, George close behind her. George couldn't help but smile amid all the confusion. She was a small lass, but she had a commanding presence about her. People made room when Alanna passed, though neither they nor Alanna were aware of it.

For a moment Alanna lost track of Faithful in the crowd, then found him soon enough as he finally stopped and looked at her, waiting. Muttering about insolent cats that ran away from their owners, Alanna stooped to pick him up.

That's when she became aware of two worn black boots stepping into her vision.

Retracting her outstretched arms, Alanna slowly stood up, her eyes traveling upward at the same speed. Finally her purple eyes met with two pale blue ones. It was a young woman, about Alanna's age. Seeing movement at the girl's feet, Alanna looked down. Faithful wound himself through the stranger's legs, settling on her boot.

"Faithful!"

"Pounce!"

Startled, both young women glanced at each other as they realized they both called to the cat. Meanwhile, he sat at the girl's feet, watching silently as the two girls looked at each other.

George, standing unnoticed beside Alanna, also looked at the girl standing in front of them, his brow slightly furrowed in thought. Then he looked at the cat at her feet. It all looked familiar to him somehow…

Then, looking again more closely at her pale blue eyes, an image suddenly sparked in his mind- an image his ma had once shown him when he was but a boy and had been caught stealing for the first time.

No, it wasn't possible.

Was it?

Since neither woman was saying anything, he decided to curb his curiosity. "Interestin' cat you have there," he said aloud. "Yours?"

The young woman turned her pale gaze to him for the first time. "It is," she affirmed, glancing at Alanna again.

"My friend and I were just noticin' his unusual eyes," George continued. "Sorry, but my friend here thought it was her cat. She has one that looks very similar to yours," he said in way of explanation.

The girl looked surprised. "I've never seen another cat with purple eyes before."

"Neither have we," replied George with a friendly smile.

Alanna meanwhile looked down at the cat. She could have sworn it was Faithful! Her hopes faded as she watched him jump up and curl around the girl's shoulder. Thinking it was Faithful and then finding out it wasn't only served to remind her she was in a place unfamiliar to her.

She heard George ask the girl the cat's name. After she responded, George then asked, "And may I ask the name of Master Pounce's owner?"

Hearing the friendly tone of his voice, Alanna glanced up at George suspiciously. He smiled at the girl. For a moment, Alanna was of a mind to elbow him. Hard.

_This isn't a time to be charming pretty girls, George Cooper_, she thought to herself.

But the girl did not seem to be easily charmed as she eyed George warily. Seeing her look, George chuckled. "I suppose I should introduce myself first. My name is George Swiftknife."

Forgetting her previous thoughts about elbowing, Alanna looked at him sharply. Confused, she wondered why he used Marek's last name as his own.

She was further surprised when he introduced her as Alanna Smythesson!

George could feel Alanna's eyes burning into him but he ignored her. He just hoped the young woman in front of them didn't take notice of Alanna's probably gaping mouth.

The girl nodded to them both in acknowledgement. Then she introduced herself. "I'm Beka. Beka Cooper."

* * *

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, George then took Alanna gently by the elbow and led her away. When he felt they were out of earshot, George leaned down slightly and told Alanna, "Close your mouth, lass. I don't think you'd be wantin' to catch any flies around here."

Her mouth closed with an almost audible _clack_. She turned on him. "George, who was that? And why does she have your last name?"

George ignored all her questions but the last. "I think she is a relative of mine."

"A cousin?" asked Alanna.

"Not exactly…"

Alanna frowned at his vague response. Looking at him, Alanna thought he looked slightly shaken. She'd _never_ seen George this way before. He was walking quickly, his eyes darting around as he seemed to look for something. Alanna had to quicken her pace to keep up with his long strides. She asked more questions about the girl named Beka Cooper, but he only kept walking.

Soon getting frustrated, Alanna asked, "George, where are we go-"

He stopped abruptly, causing Alanna to nearly run into him. "Why did you stop?" she demanded.

When he didn't reply, she looked around. The street they had been walking down had opened up into a large town square crowded with people. She didn't see any reason to stop. Then she saw his face.

"George?" she asked, concern laced suddenly through her voice. George was staring ahead of them. Following his gaze, Alanna turned and frowned at what she saw- or more correctly, what she _didn't_ see.

"Where's King Roald's fountain?" she asked as she looked around in confusion. The town square was crowded with people buying and selling goods. Women and young children surrounded the large fountain at the square's center as if nothing was different. However, Alanna and George stood staring at the statue erected in the middle of the fountain. Whoever that was, it was _not_ King Roald!

"Who is that?" Alanna voiced aloud.

It was a moment before George responded quietly, "King Roger."

Alanna turned to him, wide-eyed. "_Roger?!_"

George, hearing the fear in her voice, quickly calmed her. "Not the Roger of Conté you know, lass. This is a statue of King Roger II."

That information calmed her slightly before she looked again at the statue. King Roger II? Where had King Roald's statue gone? Ever since the beginning of his reign, a statue of King Roald had stood here in Royal Square. Where was it now? And who was King Roger II?

She asked George.

"You were taught by Sir Myles, Alanna. Certainly you would know more than a common-born like me," he replied.

Alanna gave him a look. George was one of the smartest people she knew. Then again, perhaps he had not learned extensively about past monarchs as she had. Unlike those of noble birth, the people of the Lower City didn't focus on book learning and certainly not on the history of kings and queens. Instead they learned how to live- and _stay_ living.

Thinking back to her studies as a page, Alanna searched for any remembrance of learning about King Roger II.

When it came to her, Alanna's brow furrowed. "King Roger II lived about 200 years ago," she told George. "All I remember that was of any importance was that his son, the prince, was kidnapped into the Eastern Hills during his reign. From what Myles inferred, he wasn't even well-liked. So why would his statue…?"

Her question trailed off. It didn't make sense. The only statues of kings and queens past that remained standing longer than the rule of their offspring were the kings and queens that were remembered for certain things; the great, legendary monarchs. But King Roger II was far from legendary. He was nearly forgotten.

"It's because he still reigns," said George quietly.

"That can't be. He _lived _two hundred years ago." Alanna reiterated, looking at him strangely. She had always thought George sensible...

"Look at the bottom of the statue," he told her.

Alanna did as he instructed. On the foot of the statue, his name and one date was engraved in the stone.

Why was the end date of his reign not carved in? Suddenly anxious, Alanna looked around quickly. There was no way…

Spotting a stall nearby, Alanna strode toward it. Seeing the big man behind the wooden counter, she asked him the name of the king. He looked at her as if she was touched in the head. "Why it's King Roger, a'course" he told her.

She swallowed hard. "And the year?" she asked.

"248."

Alanna was so stunned that she didn't see the man move his fruit slightly away from where she stood, eyeing her warily. She turned to George who stood beside her. "_248_?"

He nodded slowly. "I thought as much when I saw-" He stopped and looked at Alanna. "Beka Cooper is my six times great-grandmother."

If Alanna was a court lady, she would have fainted. Instead, her fear spurred her temper. "George Cooper, what have you _done_?!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon :) (poor George is caught by Alanna's temper :P)**


	3. Den of Thieves

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I just got the chance to sit down and write it! School really does interfere with everything! **

**This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Den of Thieves**

* * *

Surprised at finding himself at the receiving end of Alanna's temper, George said with a laugh, "_Me_? I can't take us back in time. I have the Sight, lass, not time magic."

"Well you did something," she replied in a huff. "When I left the palace, I was definitely in the right time. It was after you showed up at the lake and…" She stopped. "_The lake!_" she suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wide. "George, maybe if we just go back to the lake-"

She was already striding off before she finished her sentence. Hurrying after her, George caught her by the arm. She looked down at the hand that held her and asked George what he was doing.

"Alanna," he told her. "Your other friends have gone swimmin' in that lake before."

When she looked at him blankly, he sighed. "If the lake was a portal," he explained, "they would have been transported back in time as well."

Frowning, Alanna replied, "Then maybe it's a Cooper thing, since that girl's your ancestor. All I know is that I'm going home."

She tried to move but George only gripped her arm tighter. "And my ancestor has _your_ black cat," he told her when she looked back at him.

"You don't think this is Faithful's doing, do you?" she asked him skeptically.

"All I'm sayin' is that it can be a number of reasons."

Alanna sighed. "So what do you suggest we do now? We can't just wander around and wait for the reason to knock us on the head. I'll go crazy, George!"

Unable to mask his amusement, George smiled. "Don't worry," he told her. "We'll figure out somethin'."

"Like what?" she asked, a slight panic in her voice.

Letting go of her arm, he gave her a comforting look. Then, in a speculative voice, he said, "Perhaps we should get in contact with my- _Beka_," he amended, "and that cat of hers."

"But how-?"

She was cut off as a man going the opposite way bumped into her. She stumbled slightly before catching her balance once more. Turning to see the hunched man walking away from her, she was of a mind to teach him some manners when suddenly her hand flew up to her throat. Her ember stone was gone!

All happening in a matter of seconds, she relayed this news to George- only to find him already pushing passed her. The hunched man turned to no doubt check if anyone was in pursuit, saw George, suddenly straightened and took off at a quick run.

Not wanting to be left behind and just as eager to catch the thief, Alanna hurried after them.

The man ducked down the nearest alley, George close at his heels with Alanna not far behind. They didn't go far. Realizing he couldn't outrun them, the man turned to fight instead. He crouched down low, his upper lip curling back in a snarl.

Alanna thought he looked ridiculous and might have said something, except that was when two other men stepped out of the shadows and came to stand by the thief's side. The man had clearly led them to his friends on purpose.

Everything happened so fast. The thief they had given chase to lunged at George with a speed that made Alanna envious. But she was unable to watch as one of the other men- the biggest one she couldn't help but noticing- came at her. The big oaf grinned, taking in her small frame, and undoubtedly thinking he had already won. But he wasn't nearly as fast as his friend. The sheer force of his body slammed her into the ground, but as they fell, Alanna put one booted foot to the man's barreled chest and tossed him over. He skidded across the ground and into the alley wall, the fall knocking him unconscious.

She hardly had the time to check the big man's fate before the other thug came at her. She rolled back quickly and got to her feet, silently glad of that move which George had taught her- and glad she wasn't in chainmail. She saw the slight surprise in the man's face at her roll, but the surprise didn't last long. He was quicker than his big companion.

They sparred; legs kicking, arms hitting, blocking. As the man swung at her head, Alanna ducked. She heard a big crash from nearby and hoped it wasn't George that had, by the sound of it, gone crashing into something. She didn't have time to look as she delivered a hard punch to the gut of the man in front of her. He doubled over slightly, but was quick to recover. He grabbed for her head, but Alanna was just as fast. She rolled to the side, avoiding his hand. Then, intending to hit him again where it was still vulnerable, she stood and brought her leg up to kick him once more in the stomach. She was an inch away from that second blow when the man's two hands caught her leg. She cried out as he twisted, an evil smile curling his lips as he did so. Following the motion in which the man turned her leg, Alanna spun to the ground, hitting it hard.

She winced at the force with which she hit. Hearing the man's laughter, she opened her eyes to see him standing over her.

With an evil smile, he looked down at her. "Now ye know where a mot belongs, Red."

Seeing where he stood, she shot back, "And where a man doesn't." His confused expression quickly turned to one of pain as she kicked her foot up and between his legs. This time he doubled over for sure.

"Stupid," she muttered as she struggled to get up.

Suddenly George appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly, his hands gently taking hold of her face.

She quickly looked him over to see if he was hurt. He wasn't. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

The man she had kicked groaned nearby. George looked over. He wouldn't be getting up any time soon. George looked back at Alanna and grinned. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"The man can't help it if he's stupid," she replied.

George chuckled and stood, holding out a hand to help her up. She was about to take it when she saw movement behind him. "George!" she suddenly cried out in warning.

The thief that had stolen her necklace had regained consciousness and was pushing himself out amidst all the garbage George had thrown him into. The flash of a blade suddenly glinted in the man's hand as he rushed George again. The man swung, and George blocked. He grabbed the arm with the blade and twisted, just like the other man had twisted Alanna's leg. The thief dropped the blade with a yelp and clutched his arm. George sent him sprawling into the garbage once more.

Turning back to Alanna once more, George helped her up. She looked at the man George had just fought and told him, "You could have used your daggers, too."

"I wouldn't want to get in trouble with my ancestor," George replied. "She's part of the Provost's Guard," he said in way of explanation when Alanna looked at him. Her eyebrows shot up and George laughed. "Though it may surprise you, lass, I come from a long line of Provost's Guards. I seem to be the only crooked one of the bunch."

"But you're a good man, George," she told him sincerely.

His smile faded and he looked at her in a way that caused her face to warm. "I mean, as good a man as any Rogue can be," she amended uncomfortably.

A smile tugged at his lips as George looked at her steadily. Alanna glanced away, fidgeting under his gaze. Smiling to himself, George dug in his pocket.

"Turn around, lass."

Alanna gratefully did as he asked so that she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. Soon she felt the cool feel of the chain of her necklace slide around her neck as George fastened the lock.

She turned back around and began to thank him when he reached into his pocket again.

"He had this as well. I'm assumin' it's yours?"

She wanted to fade into the ground when he held up the pregnancy charm she also wore around her neck. "Yes," she replied, her voice slightly high-pitched. Mortified, she cleared her throat and tried again. "_Yes_, that's mine."

Gently George looped the second chain around her neck. The coolness of the chain contrasted heavily with the warmth of his fingers. Alanna shivered.

Frustrated with her unwanted response, Alanna pulled away. George continued to look at her unashamedly, the question in his eyes as plain as the nose on his face. Alanna knew her face must be as red as her hair.

Embarrassed, her temper flared. "Don't you go assuming anything of me, George Cooper. Your own mother gave this to me simply as a safeguard. It's not like I plan to ever need one."

Despite himself, George smiled. She was a stubborn one.

"Now, let's get out of here before-"

A high shrill of a whistle pierced through the air. George and Alanna both turned.

Out of an adjacent alleyway, a whistle held to her lips, stepped Beka Cooper and her cat.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up much sooner than this one :) I hope you liked it! (oh, and Rosto will be in the next chapter for all of you waiting for his appearance ;P)**

**By the way, if anyone is interested, some other FF members and I are involved in some Tamora Pierce Forums. You can either visit my profile page and find the links there, or you can go to the Tamora Pierce forum page here on FF to locate them. We have three. One is titled "All Things DOM" which is, obviously, dedicated to our favorite sergeant. Then we have "Beka and the Rogue" which is focused mainly on the Beka Cooper books (and also why we think she and Rosto should get together :P). And the last one is "Men of Tortall" (or MOT as we affectionately call it :D) where we talk about everything Tortall (especially the men lol). We also have a thread where we try to figure out what real life people can play the characters if there was ever a movie made :) Feel free to join in at anytime and leave comments! Everybody's welcome!!**


	4. Newcomers

**A/N: Hmmm. I want to apologize for the super long, inexcusable wait for this chapter. It has been too long in coming! That said, I hope you enjoy it despite the wait and the need to reread the preceding chapters to remember even where this story dropped off! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Newcomers**

* * *

These newcomers were no ordinary townsfolk, Beka realized as she took in the scene before her.

Two of the three Rats were lying unconscious on the alley floor while the third moaned nearby in obvious pain. Beka knew this gang of Rats. Day Watch had been after them for weeks!

"I hope we're not interferin'."

Raising her eyebrows in response, the lean cove named George Swiftknife grinned. He knew as well as she that there was nothing interfering about catching these Rats.

"And hopefully the dolts will think twice about stealing again," said the redheaded Alanna Smythesson. Beka noticed the redness in her face but thought nothing of it. A person would have to be cracked to think that this young mot hadn't taken a part in the bout. Although her size may fool some, Beka noticed that the young mot, who she guessed to be around her same age, held herself like a trained fighter. She was no more a soft gixie than a filcher was honest.

Sweet Mother! They barely looked winded, she thought as she looked at them. She found herself wishing she had seen this fight!

"I don't think there'll be much stealin' in their future," said George, looking to Beka for confirmation.

She nodded. "It's the cages for these scummer-covered Rats."

A moan went up from one of the coves as if they were bemoaning their fate. Beka guessed it to be from the one she recognized as their leader, who had been thrown into a pile of street scummer.

Where was Day Watch? Goodwin would have their heads, knowing how long they were taking…

"George, I already told you I'm fine."

Hearing this, Beka turned back around. George was looking at his friend concernedly. He saw she was favoring her one leg.

Wondering what she should do, Beka looked around again. Day Watch was still nowhere in sight…

_You better go before another fight breaks out_, commented Pounce casually from nearby.

Not knowing what he meant, Beka looked to hear Alanna repeat crossly at seeing the worried look in George's eyes, "I already told you. I'm _fine_." But even Beka saw she favored one leg even while standing.

George would have none of it. "Do you know of a place where we can stay?" he asked Beka, ignoring his friend's protests.

Beka hesitated.

_The tall one will lead the other one off if you don't go with them_, remarked Pounce. _I'll stay here until Day Watch arrives. It'll give me time to clean my paws._

"You're as vain as Rosto," she told her cat. But she sighed and then turned to George and Alanna. "Follow me."

She couldn't be certain, but she thought she heard Pounce give a _mrt_ of approval as she led them away.

* * *

Despite her hurt leg, Alanna was all eyes as they were lead deeper into the city. Everything seemed so familiar, yet different still. George, between his failed attempts to help her, was looking around just as curiously. He knew the Lower City better than anyone and was undoubtedly taking mental notes of all the differences. Alanna just ogled.

"Ow!"

Pitching forward slightly, Alanna cursed the offending cobblestone. Whose idea had it been to put such an awkward stone there anyway? Didn't they know this was a walkway?

"You better watch where you're goin', lass, before you hurt your other leg and I'm forced to carry you."

Alanna glared at George in response. If she noticed his hand at her elbow, however, she didn't let on as they continued walking.

As they turned down another lane, a familiar building came into view. "Is that the _Dove_?" Alanna asked George.

Thinking she had asked it softly, Alanna was surprised when Beka stopped and glanced back at them curiously. Alanna quickly realized her mistake. How was she to know of the Dancing Dove?

"Yes it is…" said Beka cautiously. "And how do you know of it?" She said it in a friendly voice, but George wasn't fooled. She was curious.

Stepping in smoothly, George said, "We've heard of it. It's where the current Rogue lives?"

This question surprised Alanna. Beka Cooper was a Provost's Guard. Why was George letting on that the Rogue lived there? Surely the Rogue's identity was meant to be kept as secret as George's…

Beka nodded. "Yes, Rosto the Piper, Corus's Rogue. He had the building built himself."

Beka glanced at the place in question. The setting sun cast the entrance into shadows but Beka knew Rosto's guards were there, guarding the doors. She briefly wondered if Rosto was inside before pushing it out of her mind. The way her mind seemed to drift to the Rogue was unsettling as of late. Mayhap all she needed was a day of rest to clear her mind of such gixie-like thoughts. Mithros knew her Watch had been busy as of late!

Distracted by the Dove, Alanna's foot was caught by yet another cobblestone. She felt George's strong hand grip her elbow once again.

She stopped amid another protest as she looked up.

The man beside her was definitely not George!

This man was fair-haired and dark-eyed, his features sharp and attractive. Alanna noticed a scar running down his one cheek. A knife cut for certain.

"These curst stones," he remarked with a slight accent. "I tripped over one the other day myself."

Looking at his lean, graceful body, Alanna highly doubted that.

He leaned in and pretended to whisper, "Of course, I think it's all set up by the Dogs so they can catch Rats faster, what with 'em tripping all over and such." He grinned and winked at Beka who then snorted and rolled her eyes.

Rats? Dogs? Alanna was confused.

"None of us fancy hearing your theories," Beka told the newcomer.

"You wound me, my dear," he replied, giving Beka a slight pout. "I was just trying to be friendly toward your new… friends." At the word friends, Rosto glanced pointedly at George.

Then taking his eyes from George, Rosto asked Alanna, "I've noticed you're favoring your leg. Would you like me to help you? I'm assuming you're going to Beka's."

"She's perfectly fine with George's help," Beka interrupted before Alanna had the chance to protest herself.

Rosto held up his hands in surrender. "Mithros, is it against the law for a cove to be _helpful_?" Then he gestured at Beka. "Watch it. This one will hobble you for so much as glancing at a trinket too long."

"Personal experience?" Alanna asked, guessing at his occupation. George had taught her how to check someone for hidden daggers with a quick glance. This stranger had as many as George and she was sure she was still missing some.

The thief laughed. "I wouldn't be in the position I'm in if I had ever been hobbled for lifting a simple trinket. Even by the Bloodhound herself," he added with a smirk for Beka.

Not understanding the exchange, Alanna looked to George. He was watching the other man curiously. When he turned to look at George again, George apologized, "I'm forgettin' my manners. I'm George Swiftknife and this is my friend Alanna Smythesson."

"Rosto. Rosto the Piper."

Alanna stared at the man in front of her. _He_ was the rogue? She looked at Beka. A Provost's Guard and the Rogue…friends? They definitely were far from home!

Following the introductions, Beka led them to her lodgings- which were right across the street from the Dove. Alanna was still pondering over this whole setup when Beka opened her door and a flash of fur bolted out to greet the newcomers. She stopped before reaching them and looked at Beka.

"_Kemari. Kawan_." She told her, and she bounded over to Alanna and George happily. She told them her name was Achoo.

* * *

According to Pounce, Day Watch had arrived shortly after they had left, hobbling the rats and taking them to the kennel. So instead of heading back to the alley, Beka left her lodgings and made her way to training, Achoo at her heels. But no sooner was she out the door when she felt a presence beside her.

"If you've come to ask me about the cove and mot, I suggest you leave. I know naught."

Rosto raised an eyebrow. "Yet you invite them into your rooms. Just like that madwoman's children you insisted on housing. I still have yet to catch up on sleep from all their squealing."

"I hobbled their mother and Jack Ashmiller went missing. I couldn't leave them to get in trouble on the streets," she told him for what seemed like the hundredth time. Then she told him that, like the Ashmiller's, George Swiftknife and Alanna Smythesson had nowhere to stay- and they had helped hobble a gang of Rats.

The return of Rosto's smile was quick. "You mean all I need to do is hobble some rats to get in your rooms? Why didn't you say so earlier, love?"

"Rosto, there are plenty of mots ready and willing to have you warm their beds. Why don't you bother them?"

"Because they're not you, Cooper."

"You have the charm of a snake, Rosto."

"Gamblers are snakes, dear. Rogues are…" he grinned. "In a class of our own."

Unresponsive to his advances as usual, Rosto breeched a more pressing manner instead. "The cove's last name is Swiftknife. Quite ambitious I'm sure, but for all you know, they could be robbing you blind as we speak."

"Unlike you, Rosto, they aren't thieves. I have good eyes for that from dealing with the likes of you all day," Beka assured him. "So you can stop your worrying and let me get to my job of hobbling your friends."

Rosto smiled as he watched her continue toward the kennel. Then he turned back toward Beka's lodgings, and with a speculative look in his eyes, walked back the way he had come.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Midwinter and Happy New Year everybody! And good news- the next chapter is already well under way! :) **

**P.S.- I am also a returning judge for the semi-annual Ficship Competitions happening right here on . The contest lets Tamora Pierce FF supporters nominate their favorite TP fics to participate in the vote for best fic. The categories are split between Tortall and Emelan and then under those topics there are the categories of oneshots and multi-chapters. The nominations are currently open for the winter season competition! The contest ends in February but nominations are being submitted already! If you are interested in nominating a story you can message me through my profile page for more information. You can also find the forum on the forum page :) **

**As a side note (I also will post this again), if anyone is interested, some other FF members and I are involved in some Tamora Pierce Forums. You can either visit my profile page and find the links there, or you can go to the Tamora Pierce forum page here on FF to locate them. We have three. One is titled "All Things DOM" which is, obviously, dedicated to our favorite sergeant. Then we have "Beka and the Rogue" which is focused mainly on the Beka Cooper books (and also why we think she and Rosto should get together :P). And the last one is "Men of Tortall" (or MOT as we affectionately call it :D) where we talk about everything Tortall (especially the men lol). We also have a thread where we try to figure out what real life people can play the characters if there was ever a movie made :) Feel free to join in at anytime and leave comments! The forums have been lagging behind lately but don't be afraid to start them up again! Everybody's welcome!**


	5. In the Dove

**A/N: Ta-Da! The next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: In the Dove**

* * *

"_George_, what are we doing here? I want to go home." Alanna sat on the edge of Beka's bed as George looked around for something.

"I know, lass, and so do I."

"Then why are we here?"

"We have no other place to go." George chuckled. "I bet the palace healers just love dealin' with you."

Alanna folded her arms over her chest.

George sighed. "Alanna. You're hurt. We're not goin' anywhere until we get your leg looked at."

"And how do you suppose we do that, George? We have no money, and the healers we know live two hundred years in the future! Besides, I could heal myself _if_ I thought I needed to, which I don't." Never a fan of inactivity, Alanna pushed herself off the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

"I'm getting out of here."

George watched with raised eyebrows as she determinedly made her way to the door. She did well to cover her limp, but George still saw the slight hitch in her walk.

"Oh no you don't." His long strides caught him up to her in a second and the next thing she knew, Alanna was lifted bodily into the air and seated right back on the bed.

She glared at him. "I don't know who you think you are, George Cooper, but I'm sure your mother taught you not to manhandle women like that."

"You're speakin' of the same woman who taught me to restrain ungrateful patients." Finding a roll of bandages, George knelt down in front of Alanna. Taking hold of her ankle, he carefully slipped off her boot.

"What are you doing?" she asked with alarm.

"I have to look at your leg."

"I'm not _bleeding_! My leg just got twisted!"

"I still have to feel the muscles."

She all but jerked her leg out of his grasp as he slipped one hand up her leg. He kept a firm grasp on her leg, however, anchoring it on the top of his thigh as he expertly moved his hand over her muscles.

Alanna's face burned. She fidgeted but complied until he reached her knee. Then she bolted up in a flash, and this time George was forced to let go unless he wanted to twist her leg again.

"Alanna-"

"Don't start, George. I am going home where your mother or Duke Baird can fix me properly!"

She pulled on Beka's door, only to find her way already blocked. Rosto the Piper stood in the doorway.

"Leaving so soon? We've made a good impression on you, haven't we?"

Worried about what he had overheard, Alanna looked back at George.

To Rosto, he said casually, "She objects to my healin' abilities."

With understanding showing in his eyes, Rosto said to Alanna, "I understand. I'm a bit of a bad patient myself when it comes to healings."

"I'm not a bad patient," Alanna mumbled in response. "I just don't like being poked and prodded."

"It all depends on who's doing the prodding," grinned Rosto. "Speaking of which, I know someone who can be of some help."

Alanna leveled a pointed look at the Rogue. "Don't tell me _you_ claim to bea healer too."

He laughed. "No, but I have a close friend that is."

George nodded. "We'll go see your healer." Seeing Alanna's face, he reminded her, "It's either his healer or me."

She turned back to Rosto. "Okay. Where does your healer live?"

Rosto smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

Kora jumped as her door swung open and Rosto presented himself in her doorway. Moving away from the table piled with herbs and stone bowls, she came at Rosto. "You had better be grateful that Ersken has already left for training and I am here alo-" She stopped as Rosto moved aside and she saw two people standing behind him. With the mot's bright red hair and purple eyes, and the cove's intelligent hazel eyes and trim form, Kora knew she had not seen them before. She looked to Rosto for explanation.

"Kora, this here's Alanna Smythesson and George Swiftknife. They're new to Corus but had the unfortunate chance to meet with some rats in an alley."

"We didn't meet them, we followed them after they tried to steal something from me," Alanna piped up. She didn't want it to sound as if they had walked into a trap!

"Yes, and apparently did a good job of getting it back and helping the Dogs hobble them," Rosto grinned. "They've become quick friends of our Beka," he told Kora.

Understanding began to dawn finally on Kora. Though why Rosto had brought them to her rooms she had yet to find out.

The lean cove named George seemed to recognize her confusion and told her, "My friend's leg is twisted. She's been limpin' the whole way here."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kora, already turning back to her herb table. "Take a seat and I'll see right to that leg."

Rosto moved to leave, but before he did so, he turned back to Kora. He talked to her quietly for a moment. When he was finished Kora nodded and returned her concentration to the herbs laid out in front of her. "And Kora?" She looked up. "Make sure you don't confuse the herbs and give her a third leg." Seeing the look on Alanna's face and Kora's glare, Rosto grinned before Kora quickly shooed him out of the room.

"Don't listen to him," Kora reassured Alanna, returning to her table. "I know my herbs and you only need a salve for your leg." Kora turned around and gave George a look. "I know you're worried, but there's no need for observers. Your lady friend will be just fine."

Alanna smiled to herself as George interpreted the small woman's words. "Don't think me one to question a healer," George told her. Then with one reassuring glance at Alanna, George left the room.

Seeing Alanna's face, Kora smiled as she picked up the salve. "My Ersken would be just the same," she confided. "He's a protector. The Dogs are lucky to have him."

It took Alanna a moment to process what she had said. "He's a Dog?" she asked as she took the salve from Kora's hands and undid her breeches. Rosto had called Beka a Dog…

"And a mighty fine one at that," Kora affirmed.

"But you…does he know you live here? With the Rogue?" she asked as she rubbed the salve in.

Kora turned to look at Alanna from where she stood again at the herb table. "You really aren't from around here, are you?" she chuckled. "Yes, he knows I live here. He lives here too. He just left for training."

Alanna tried to hide her surprise but judging by the amused smile on Kora's lips as she turned back to her herbs, Alanna was certain she had not succeeded. A guard- a Dog, she reminded herself- and the Rogue's healer, lovers? A member of the Provost's Guard living under the same roof as the city Rogue? This was far too strange!

As Alanna passed the salve back to Kora, she grinned. "I suppose we better let your cove back in before he wears down the wood in front of the door from all his pacing. Rosto would not be pleased." Kora laughed.

She opened the door to find George right where she had predicted. Then she motioned for Alanna to follow her out. "Come now. Rosto told me to see to getting you some rooms."

Alanna glanced at George as Kora led them down the hallway, but he was looking around and she failed to get his attention. She was becoming annoyed that he would not meet her gaze when Kora stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are. Alanna this is your room. And the other room is just down the hall-"

Alanna was unsure of what to do before George stepped forward and interrupted. "This room will be fine. We don't wanna be overcrowdin' you." He smiled at Kora.

Kora grinned and looked between George and Alanna, "I thought not." Then she turned to walk back to her rooms, saying over her shoulder, "Let me know if there's anything you need, you know where to find me."

When she disappeared down the hall, George let out a sigh. Then to Alanna he said, "Alright, out with it, lass."

"What are we doing here? We are not staying here! And we are definitely not sharing the same room, George Cooper!"

George glanced up and down the hall before pulling her inside the room and shutting the door behind them. Alanna was still ranting. "I don't know what kind of scheme this is, George, but if you're trying to share my bed, then you have another thing coming to you-"

"Shh, lass, it's nothin' of the sort. No need to be worryin'."

"Oh," she replied with a small frown. Then she watched as he walked around the room, looking around as he had in the hallway. "Then why did you want the same room?"

"It's safer this way."

Alanna started into how she could take care of herself when George quickly interrupted her. "Bein' together is much safer than bein' apart."

"Oh," she said again. Then she added, "Then what are we going to do now? We can't just sit around here. We have to figure out how to get home!"

"Speakin' of homes…" George pushed his hands against one of the walls- and Alanna watched as it moved and opened. A hidden door. George grinned. "Lucky for us this is mine of the future."

Alanna watched as George disappeared through the passage. "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me behind," she said and quickly followed him.

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided that I need to find a portal into the Harry Potter world so I can steal Hermoine's time-turner so I have time to get everything done. Then I need to find the portal into Tortall just because :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I'm working on a lot of different writing projects right now (Unfortunately not all fun writing projects either. Bleh.). If you have any suggestions for what you would like to see next in this fic, by all means let it be known! I'm not sure how in depth I want to take this yet. Sadly, I was kind of hoping I could incorporate Mastiff into this story, but unfortunately that doesn't look like it's going to happen :( So I don't think I'm going to make this too long or intricate (I have my other Rogue fic I'm writing for those kinds of detailed plot bunnies). So if you have any ideas, I'll be welcome to them! But I do have a feeling that George and Alanna are about to run into more trouble- call it a hunch ;)**


End file.
